Sugar Blossoms and Apples
by raincloud31
Summary: Inside, Please R&R M rated for later on yoai of L and Light no like no read.


Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. I wish but no.

Warnings: This is AU.And is OCCness with my OCC charters

Summary: L finishes all the books he has at Whammy's but one...

Sugar Blossoms and Apples

"L, I am sorry, but this is the last one we have." the old English man stated as he held out a leather book to the insomniac detective he had taken as his charge. The odd man, who sat hunched over knees drawn tight to his chest, looked over the old book before taking it into his hands. Onyx eyes and pale fingers moved over the books cover. Confusion was a small glint in those endless black depths called L's eyes.

"Mr. Whammy, this book... 'Sugar Blossoms and Apples'? That is an unusual title for a book." the younger man looked up and met the young blue eyes that were held in an old face. Whammy smiled at L. He was so smart but still couldn't figure out simple things.

"It's a fairytale." L's eyes widen ever so slightly as he looked at the worn leather that covered the book. A snow colored flowers twisted together up towards a non-existent sky and under them rested a blood red apple. He was captivated as he slowly rubbed his long, slender fingers against the picture.

_Everlast_ written in beautiful scripture along an upper corner of a map showing the 'world' of the book. Fields of, what could only be sugar blossoms with a winding river that twisted itself through the land. L's dark eyes traced it along the landscape.

"I'm sure you will enjoy the book L." L looked up to the older man. A smile was barely visible beneath that mustache of his as he stood next to the river that L knew to be the _Time Flow_ but how could he know that? L blinked; surely it was the lack of sleep that caused him to see the river in the first place least of all of how he knew the name. L shook his head to clear it. Looking back to the book he saw that the name of the winding river to be _Time Flow_.

"Mr. Whammy...What are you saying?"The river was back and L could clearly see the sugar blossoms blowing softly in the wind, tiny pixels of white glittered in the full moon that rose above the _Time Flow _River. Slowly the room started to fade from L's eyes. "Mr. Whammy what is happening?"

"L have fun and be careful. Tell them hello for me..." Whammy trailed off as his form was the last thing to disappear, leaving only L on the sugary bank of the _Time Flow_.

--

L sat in his usual position unable to wrap his mind around what was happening to him. Without getting an answer from his over large mind he thought it would be best if he denied the river to lap at his baggy pants legs than it already had.

'Am I in the book? I'm most likely dreaming...I have to.' A twig snapped from behind L making him spin on his heel and crouching in to his attack postion. Only to be met with a young girl with black hair. She had a basket filled with those little sugar flowers and her clocke had the hood drawn up. L brought his thumb to his mouth as he left his attack state.

"Oh!"a large smile formed across her face. "You're out late tonight." Shouldn't L ask that of her?"Would you like a berry?" She reached into the basket fishing out a flower and handing it to him. L took it in his way of picking up everything as though dirty, with his first finger and thumb. He looked from the flower to the girl. He was about to ask the girl what she meant when she giggled."That's right you're not from here. Are you an Angel?"She waited for an answer, but L mealy shook his head 'no', as he wasn't able to speak just yet."'No'? Really?" She 'sniffed' the air, which reminded L of an animal looking for a scent."Your from outside _Everlast_, aren'tt you? Like Mr. Whammy."

"You know Mr. Whammy?" It seemed L has finally found his missing voice, which was very un-L like. Her eyes, L noticed for the first time, were yellow and the 'whites' were black, again, it reminded of an animal. He most defiantly was in the book.

"Yes, he has come here before. It seems he has passed the story on."She smiled dimed into a small soft one. It filled L with warmth."That is good. You need some where to stay, so come home with me, besides it wouldn't be good if Angels find you." The girl tuned and L moved to follow voicing a question:

"'Angels'? You say as if they are a bad thing."She turned to face him that smile never leaving her child-like face. L couldn't help but smile every slightly along with her. Which wasn't normal for the super sleuth. 'This is becoming a normal occurrence here in this "world".'

"You really are from outside _Everlast_. Well Angels are what we call those from the Light Clan. And those from the Dark Clan are called Demons. The Light and Dark Clans are the major rulers of _Everlast_, but there are some minor clans that divide from those two." Bloody eyes met onyx black as she turned to motion him closer for the winds had picked up and L had begun to shvier.The youth took off her cloke and pulled it around L's thin form.

L made no move to point out that she would be cold if she didn't wear it she herself would be cold. But he was rather distracted by the fact that the girl had wings. Not the feathery type of those of birds but those of bats, but they were scared and the left one even had a hole ripped in the soft membrane. And on top of her head, cricled around her dark hair, horns of a demon but one was broken off. L stared.

"Ah, yes. I should've told you. I'm a Demon but do not worry you are in good hands."She smiled and L saw small fangs judging from under her top lip.

"I never doubted I wasn't in good hands. It was merely shocking. But I don't understand why I would be shocked. Such perplexity."The young one giggled.

"Here you must survive on more basic instincts." L nodded in understanding. He already came up with that much it seemed his intellect was not going to help much here unless they had their history written for him to go over a gain possible insight into this new world. L sighed it was going to be hard for him to survive on instincts, he doubted he had any. A figured appeared from behind the girl, dark casting its shadow on the small demonic youth. Before the insomniac could think he quickly wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her back.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat a friend?"The voice was soft but definitely male. L had turned so his back was to the figure, slowly looked over his shoulder. His vision was caught in the others. A teen with soft caramel colored hair and red-brown eyes.

"Light is that you?"The young demon squirmed in L's hold, attempting to look around the older deticve's lanky form."Light, it is you! What are you doing here so late?" The teen's eyes left L's and looked to find the youth's who was still in L's arms, which had refused to release her. L watched as, who he guessed was, Light lower his red tinted eyes and as they grew soft upon seeing the young demon.

"We were worried. You've been gone for awhile now. Orion has thrown a fit. But seems as though you've made a friend..." Light trailed off and looked back into opalescent eyes, only to have his eyes turn cold toward the older man."What is your name?"

"That's right I haven't asked your name yet have I? Well," She pulled herself gently out of L's hold."My name is Heartless Juliet, but Heartless is fine. And yours would be...?"The girl now known as Heartless Juliet or Heartless as she preferred would make sure to remember, not that he would forget, him being smart as he was.

"L, my name is L. Pleased to meet you Heartless," Heartless grinned turned his gaze to the younger male "And you Light." Light nodded and reached out a hand to Heartless who took it and was swung onto the teens back.

"Follow me back to our village." Were the teen's last words as he walked off not evening looking to make sure L was doing as he was told. Heartless looked to the sweet toothed deticved a nodded to him with that warm smile of hers. L sighed, but was happy to follow at Heartless' gesture. The sugar blossom that Heartless gave him still clasped in his hand.

--

Thank You for reading this far!! Was it good? Should I continue? Please review and tell me.

-raincloud


End file.
